Unicorns
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Unicorns ride around on silver moonbeams and shoot rainbows out their asses... Do they really? to find out, all you have to do is read. reviews are appreciated


**DISCLAIMER**: _Don't own them. Just borrowing. Kripke can have them back when I'm finished. _

**A/N: **_Just a little something to go with Houses of the Holy. No plot really, just some fun. _

**Unicorns**

"_Yeah, and there's heaps of lore on Unicorns too. You know what I heard? I heard that they ride around on silver moonbeams and shoot rainbows out their asses!" Dean said sarcastically. _

_Sam frowned. "Wait…There's no such thing as Unicorns?" Asked Sam, with somewhat of a pout. _

_Dean looked at his younger brother oddly. "Haha. Cute,"_

* * *

The brothers peered through the bushes into the clearing before them.

"Why the hell are we even here Sam? This is bull shit," Dean hissed, angry that his brother dragged him all the way out here in the middle of the night. "I could be_ sleeping _right now!"

Sam shot him an irritated glare. "I swear Dean, the only three things you think about is eating, sleeping and _sex_," he returned cleverly.

Dean shrugged. "Don't forget the magic fingers…man I miss that place," said the oldest, his eyes glazing over at the memory of the vibrating massage bed.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah well, I don't. You enjoyed that freakin' thing _way_ too much. It was embarrassing,"

"Man, you _abandoned_ me in that room. There wasn't anything to do! You didn't even have the decency to leave your laptop, so I could look up porn!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"_Dude! _There is no way I'm leaving my computer so you jack off and get…_stuff _all over it…would've fried the circuits!"

"I don't do that kind of _stuff_," Dean replied moodily.

"Every guy does…"

Dean smirked. "You really stepped in it that time Sammy-boy,"

"Shut up,"

"Whatever, _wanker_,"

There was a minute of silence as they continued to watch the clearing.

Suddenly, in the distance, grew a silvery-white light that was approaching slowly.

Sam felt the breath leave his body as the light came closer.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Definitely not a pot-smoking hippie wearing glow sticks and a Dr. Seuss hat…" Sam mumbled, directing this statement to his brother.

"Man, that is so not cool…"

Sam frowned. "Dean…I think…"

"Please don't do that Sammy, you thinking always makes things worse,"

It was apparent that Dean still hadn't seen the creatures that had entered the clearing to graze.

Three beautiful white steeds, with silvery manes and tails stood before them, sparks of magic bouncing off them as they shifted in the grass.

Out of their heads spiralled a single horn…

"_Dean_," Sam whispered nudging his brother.

"Yeah, I see 'em…good prank, whoever came up with it. I wonder how they managed it to look so real?" Dean mused.

"You idiot, they _are_ real," Sam snapped under his breath. "Can't you feel the _magic_?"

"Dude, don't tell me your going all _Harry Potter_ on me," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"If I'm Harry, that'd make you Ron," Sam shot back.

Dean scoffed. "No way, I'd be Malfoy. That kid is seriously _evil_."

"Malfoy got punched in the face by a girl…oh wait, so did you," Sam said, remembering the ever so fond memory with a smile, of their first encounter with the Harvalle's.

"I let her hit me. It was only fair…"

"Yeah right Dean…it doesn't matter whether you let her, or she creamed your ass because you're a pussy. The fact is, we now have _hard proof_, that Unicorns _do _exist,"

"_No_, they don't. This is just some elaborate prank set up by a bunch of hillbilly farmers to make some money," Dean said rationally.

"Dude, _they're right in front of you_! How could hillbilly farmers possibly do that?" Sam said, indicating the shimmering air around the mythical creatures.

"Mirrors?"

"_Huh_?"

"People use mirrors to fuck with your mind,"

"Yeah and I suppose bloody Mary was an elaborate hoax, you know, just someone using a mirror to 'fuck with our minds,'" Sam shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why can't you just _believe_?"

"Because unicorns _don't exist!" _Dean cried the last past out, but the Unicorns remained as they were.

"Why? Cuz they don't ride around on silver moonbeams and shoot rainbows out their asses, or because if they existed that would mean I was right and you were wrong, and the eldest is never wrong, right?"

"Quit it college boy, you're confusing me, with all your rights and wrongs,"

"Just shut up, and stay _here_," Sam said getting up.

"Dude, where the hell are you going? They could be dangerous!"

Sam scoffed. "Yeah I'm gonna get bitten by a fucking pony with a plastic horn tied to its head. Dean, unicorns aren't dangerous, they don't have rabies,"

"They could kick you…"

"If you don't shut up, _I'll_ kick you, right in the—"

"_Okay!_ Okay. Anything to protect my manhood,"

Sam got up and approached holding his hand out to touch the closest one.

It looked up at him with intelligent eyes, before looking up at the full moon and neighing.

From the moon, came a glistening silver bridge, The creatures jumped onto the beam of light, and allowed it to take them away, brightly colored rainbows flying after them, coming from…well, _after them._

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now I've seen everything…"

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? Review please!**_


End file.
